1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correcting apparatus, an image correcting method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology for performing distortion correction in order to reduce distortion of images due to distortion aberration of lenses. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-128913 published on Jun. 30, 2011 discloses a technology for lowering a degree of distortion correction according to positions of a subject's image in a photographic range.